Pushed Away
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: InuYasha leaves Kagome for Kikyo but will he find out he made the right choice" Somone is pretending to be what there not More chapters later on Please review thanks ;D
1. Chapter 1

_"That is it, i had enough of you!"_

_"Fine get out of here no one needs you here anyways," "I have kikyo"_

* * *

Those were the last words InuYasha had said to Kagome before she left. "That idiot"

She got some wood from grandpa and stared placing it on the well; with nails and a hammer she stared to close it. "I'm never going back, might just well, he has Kikyo now, why would he look for me" tears stared forming in her eyes each but keep closing the well until it was shut.

"Never again, never again am I going back!"

"What the hell is wrong with you InuYasha?" Sango yelled. "She has been with you all this time and you think you can replace her with Kikyo, the woman who tried killing you before,"

"Sango, let's not get into this" Miroku spoke

"No!, Stupid InuYasha, Kagome has always been there for us, and always cared , but you had to ruin that huh, Kikyo made you choose and she knew it would be her who you would choose, look for the jewels yourself I'm out of here"

With that Sango walked off, with Miroku

"You don't need them, you got me, and I'll never leave you" , with that Kikyo hugged InuYasha and together they left.

As they were walking to a near river, InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, "Maybe I overdid it?"

Flashback

Kagome and all the group had finished attacking a demon who had another piece of the sacred Jewel shard, InuYasha had striked with his tetsaga but it was no use until they saw an arrow hit the demon, destroying it and the jewel flying into the person's hand

The person was holding the jewel shard and came close to them. It was Kikyo.

"I believe this is yours Inuyasha". He froze just by looking at Kykio. "Inuyasha, I know that what happened between us before was a misunderstanding, but… let's get back together, ive been looking for you and now that I found you, I don't want to let you go"

Inuyasha's dog ears could not believe what he just heard. He didn't think about it twice and ran up to her and kissed her, everybody jaws dropped except Kagome, only tears.

"InuYasha, if I stay with you, you have to get rid of Kagome," everyone gasped.

InuYasha walked and got close to Kagome, looking into her black eyes and giving her a sorry look

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"Inuyasha… ive been here for you all this time, remember all the things you said we would do, you jerk. She will use you, I know she will"

"I wouldn't use you, remember all the memories "Kikyo spoke softly

"Shut up Kagome, don't insult her, I know things will be different this time"

"She is just using you Inuyasha,!"

He was confused, she had used him before but that was before she found out about Miroku tricking them, and he wanted to believe things would be different, but he wanted Kikyo still

"That is it, I had enough of you"

"Fine get out of here no one needs you here anyways," "I have kikyo"

Flashback ended

When they reached the river, Kykio hugged InuYasha and spoke

"Im so glad you choose me, I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too Kykio"

"and ill love you even more when I steal those shards away from you" Kykio tought


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking long to update and for being so short I still don't know what to do for the next chapter. I Also been very busy , but please enjoy and review.

Thanks!

* * *

Kagome sat in her desk and stared doing her homework. "This is so difficult!" She had difficulty doing it since she never went to school. Lucky she finished it and had time to rest. Kagome decided to take a bath after she barely took a shower back there in feudal Japan. "This is so relaxing; I can finally take a bath." As soon as she lay down in her bed she couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha.

"I guess he never cared about me" "That hurt me deeply and… I miss him!"

She stared crying, she knew she had to deal with this pain alone and that the love she has for him had to kill it no matter what, she came back to where she belong and that is where she belonged.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to sleep?" "No, I am watching over you, I'll sleep in a few"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo signed "I think that is very sweet of you, but I don't need no one to take care of me, come with me and will hugged each other"

"Alright" Inuyasha spoke and got down from the tree and lay right next to Kikyo and hugged her.

"I always used to watch over Kagome, I liked that actually, I guess I never noticed until now, at least now I don't have no one to tell me SIT." "Then again I miss her, I did do wrong but I always been so stubborn to actually admit it." "Wait, why am I thinking of Kagome?" "I guess I feel bad, feels wrong not having her with me, wait, I love Kikyo, I need to sleep"

Kikyo

"I wonder if he thinks I'm actually a sleep, finally I got Kagome out-of-the-way, it wasn't very hard at all. I want all the jewel shards, I felt something strong for InuYasha but he wants to be a demon so badly and got me killed in the process. Both he and Naraku destroyed my chances of being with my sister, exploring Japan and helping other people, to be a mother, have kids and have a normal life and I can't do this with a clay body, I will gather as many shards as I can, kill Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, then destroy the jewel shard, and then rest in peace, that way I'll get rid of 2 demons, a reincarnation, and the scared jewel, no one should have the ownership of that amount of power. InuYasha still hasn't noticed he is just obsessed with me, the way he looks at Kagome makes it more obvious the way he takes care of her, unlike me, he gives me a look of mixed feelings but confuses it with love, Inuyasha you are a fool!"

"Sango do you think this was a good idea, leaving Inuyasha alone?"

"Yes, I mean I don't know I was just so angry because Kagome loves him and he just pushed her off."

"I know" while hugging Sango, "But I'm having a bad feeling about this"

"Same here" Sango replied


End file.
